Battle of a God
by Fran1993
Summary: It was the 18th of August 774. It was the 39th birthday of my sister Bulma, and me and all our friends had gathered in our garden behind the Capsule Corp to celebrate it. Now that wasn't why I thought this day was so special, today something happened that would change my life forever. Let me start from the beginning..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hello my dear readers! This is the first piece of fan fiction that I have written in years. After seeing the movie Battle of the Gods in instantly loved the new characters Lord Beerus and Whis and decided to write a story about them and a OC I have written in. The first two chapters completely follow the movie Battle of the Gods but after that my own story begins. I might write in Resurrection of F as well, we shall see how the story develops. Let me know what you think of my OC Tonks. I'll put up my vision of her on my profile soon. She has long blonde hair without bangs, wears a wine colored thigh-high dress, boots and black leggings. She usually wears a black beret, though she takes it of during fights.**

Disclaimer for all upcoming chapters: I do not own the Dragonball franchise. I do own my OC Tonks Briefs.

Battle of a God

Chapter 1

Bulma's weird birthday party.

It was the 18th of August 774, that day marked a very special event in my life. It was the 39th birthday of my sister Bulma, and me and all our friends had gathered in our garden behind the Capsule Corp to celebrate it. Now that wasn't why I thought this day was so special. Bulma's birthdays, though eventful, never really meant that much to me. No, today something happened that would change my life forever. Let me start from the beginning..

"Tonks! Tonks wake up!" I groaned as I pulled the blankets over my head. "Come on Tonks! You have to wake up, mom told me you would help ready the garden before our friends arrived." Sigh. Trunks was right. Once again I let me sister convince me to arrange her birthday party. "All right. All right! I'm up, now stop shaking me already!" I pushed down the blankets and looked at the face of my assailant. Trunks had a huge smile on his face, his hair was disheveled as if he just got out of bed himself and he was still wearing his pajamas. I wondered why he was in such a good mood today. Perhaps it was because his friend Goten came to visit? Trunks always seemed a little lonely without him around. That's why I hung out with him so much, that and the fact that I didn't want to stay cooped up in the labs all day. "Trunks, you should go and get ready yourself. I'm sure your mom won't be happy when she sees you walking around like that." I stepped out of bed and ruffled his hair. Trunks slapped my hand away and jumped on top of my bed. "Aw man! You know I hate it when you do that! I'm not a child anymore, you know!" I smiled. "Oh I know that. 10 is a very mature age. I'm sure we'll have to get you a job soon!" Trunks cringed. "Heh, well maybe being a child isn't that bad, I guess.. Anyway, Mom wanted to see you, she's out in the garden."

"No problem, tell her I'll be with her soon." Trunks nodded. "All right, I'll go tell her. Bye!" With that Trunks ran out of the room. I smiled, I wish I was that energetic in the mornings.

Half an hour later I walked into the garden to find Bulma bossing Yamcha and Oolong around, trying to get them to hang the decorations all over the garden. "Come on guys! Haven't you ever decorated before? It's my birthday party, everything has to be perfect!"

"Come on Bulma, just because they arrived early doesn't mean they aren't our guests." Bulma turned around and looked at me with a stern look on her face. "Well, if you woke up early like I told you to, things would've been done by now!" Busted. "I know.. Just let me handle it from here, all right?" Bulma sighed. "Fine, but make sure everything's perfect. I have something very special planned for today's birthday bingo! Remember?"

"You can count on me!" I bowed and smiled. "I'm going to go look for Vegeta, I haven't seen him around today."

"Oh, I think he's in the gravity room." Bulma's face went red with anger. "WHAT!? If he thinks he can spent the day training he's going to be in for a fight." Bulma balled her fists as she ran out of the garden into the house. Phew. That should distract her for a little while.. Yamcha and Ooland sat down against the stage, relieved. "Thanks Tonks!" Yamcha winked at me. I waved him of and went to check up on the chefs. The guests were going to arrive soon. I wonder if Goku is going to come. The last time I visited the Son family, Gohan told me he went off to train on King Kai's planet. That didn't surprise me. Goku couldn't go a day without training even in peaceful times such as these. I myself was still training as well. I'm nowhere near as powerful as a Saiyan but I sure was more powerful than the others. Even Vegeta agreed to train me every once in a while, though he wasn't always too happy with it. I sighed to myself. Ever since the whole majin buu thing had ended, I really hadn't accomplished much in my life. Sure I hung out in the labs a lot with my dad, but that isn't something I want to do forever. I always figured I was meant for greater things.. "Excuse me, Miss Brief?" I shook my head. I totally forgot about the chef I was talking too. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What do you think of the food, do you think we have prepared enough?" I laughed as I looked over all the food. With all these Saiyans around, I doubt it. "For now, yes. Just make sure the food doesn't run out today." The chef nodded and walked back to the kitchen. "Are you sure that's enough food?" I turned around and smiled as I saw Krillin and his family walk up to me. "Nope." I shook Krillin's hand and welcomed him to the party. "Any word on Goku?"

"Nope, haven't heard from him in a while. I told him about Bulma's birthday 6 months ago, you know how she gets." Krilling laughed. "Yeah! I wouldn't want to see her get mad today, haha!"

"Come, Krillin." Android 18 said in a slightly annoyed tone. It was obvious she didn't want to be here and I couldn't blame her. I wasn't such a fan of these gatherings either. Way too crowded.

A few moments later the Son family arrived. Everyone was here, except for Goku and Vegeta. Bulma sat down in her chair next to the stage. I nudged her on the shoulder and smiled as I handed her a glass of champagne. "Bulma! We would all like to wish you a.. Happy birthday!" Gohan started as the others joined in. They all toasted and smiled. Bulma smiled as she took a sip from her drink. I did too and sat down next to her as I saw Gohan approach us. "Hi Bulma! I hope you're having a wonderful birthday! I'm sorry my dad is not coming. I figure he's still on King Kai's planet to train." Gohan said as he gave her an apologetic look. "WHAT? Not coming? Why would he be training on King Kai's planet on my birthday party?"

"You really need to ask that?" Piccolo said as he leaned onto the table next to us. "Seriously? Tonks send him a save the day more than 6 months ago."

"Well he is kind of oblivious to these sort of things." I said as I took a sip of my champagne. "Hey, uhm, Where's Vegeta?" Gohan said as he looked over the guests. Bulma groaned as she leaned back into her chair. "Looks like he's of training too. I've just about had it with you Saiyans." I smiled and walked over to stand next to Gohan. The sun was out, so why hide out under the shades? "Heya Bulma, happy birthday!" Krillin said as he walked up to us. "Thanks Krillin."

"Say Bulma, between you and me, just how old are you today? Is it a big birthday?" Gohan and I laughed out loudly at that. "Like I'd tell you! Never ask a woman that!"

"Is it true that the prizes in the bingo tournament involve a fully furnished castle and a private luxury jet?" Android 18 asked as Krillin slowly stepped backwards. Bulma smiled. "That's right! But if it's too much trouble, I can give the winner cash instead." Chichi smiled as she sat down next to Bulma. "One of the perks of being the richest person in the world. Oh, I hope that Goku will find time to drop in! At least for the bingo tournament." At that I saw Master Roshi run up to us with a huge grin on his face. "So.. Uhh.. I don't suppose any of those prizes are dirty movies?"

"NO." Bulma sighed as I laughed again. Master Roshi never changed. The little tent we were standing by was getting a little crowded, so I decided to walk around a little. As I did I saw Vegeta sitting down onto a rock next to the stage. "Hey Vegeta! Decided to come to the festivities after all, huh?" Vegeta grunted. Grumpy as ever I guess. "Oh, Good! Your finally here Vegeta!" Bulma said as she walked up behind us. "But this is my birthday not a Halloween party. So why are you sitting around in your combat gear?" Vegeta ignored her and closed his eyes. What's up with him? He seemed nervous. That's weird.. "What's wrong? You look even more sullen than usual. Mad that humans do this little thing called aging and your poor wife is another year older? Forget the powers. The best part of being a Saiyan must be never having to worry about losing your looks." Vegeta stood up annoyed and yelled: "SHUT UP!" I laughed as Everyone seemed surprised at this. Bulma growled in annoyance. "It's my birthday, jerk!"

"Calm down, guys!" I said as I extended my hands and stood in between them. I gave Bulma an apologetic smile as she turned her back to Vegeta who looked like he was about to burst out of his skin. What's wrong with him? Was he really that annoyed by the party? "What's up your but?" Bulma said as she took a sip of her wine and walked of angry. "Ah. Prince Vegeta I presume." I looked around. Where did that voice come from? As I turned around to face the pool I saw a purple catlike creature dressed in Egyptian clothes sit down on one of our patio chairs and a blue skinned man with long white hair standing next to him. Who were they? "You've grown into quite the warrior." The cat said as he put his hand behind his head. "Alas the energy from which you all draw your strength has no effect upon deity's, like myself." Deity? What did he mean by that? I walked over to the cat and decided to introduce myself. "Hi! I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a friend of Vegeta's?" I held out my had for him to shake but the cat merely opened his eye to look at me and smiled. "I suppose you could call it that, yes." He closed his eye again as the man standing next to him shook my hand eagerly. "Hello Ma'am! My name is Whis. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I smiled. At least they had some manners. Vegeta gasped as he landed in front of us. "Don't tell me you've forgot about Lord Beerus." The cat said as he opened his eyes to look at him. "It's hard to believe even with my great intellect that when we last crossed paths you were just a boy." Just a boy? Just how old was this guy? Beerus raised his finger at Vegeta and smiled. "It feels so recent. It seems like yesterday that your father, King Vegeta, was putting out quite the spread in honor of my arrival." This Beerus guy seemed like quite the person. If King Vegeta honored him, he must be a pretty important guy. Vegeta shook his head. Why was he so nervous? "Beerus the destroyer. My lord." Vegeta took a step back as Beerus stood up. "It looks like you're all enjoying a pleasant spring festivity of some kind. And if I do say, the food smells splendid." I smiled at that. "Thanks! I picked the dishes out myself." Beerus turned to face me with a small smirk on his face. "Is that so? My, you sure have exquisite taste." I blushed. "Uh.. The party, yes. Its honoring my wife's birthday, my lord." Vegeta said. He was acting so strange. Beerus seemed surprised at his statement. "The Prince married? You must introduce me so I can pay my respects."

"Um. Lord Beerus?" Whis poked Beerus on the shoulder, as if he was reminding him of something. "Oh, that's right. I forgot why I'm here.." Beerus floated closer to Vegeta who gasped at this. "In all your travels through space and time have you ever encountered the phrase Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta seemed surprised at his question. "Wait, a Super Saiyan God?"

"So that's a no?" Whis smiled. "Is it possible your prophecy was wrong, Lord Beerus?" Beerus balled his fist as Whis. "I never get such things wrong!" Whis laughed at this. "Hahaha! Replace never with always!" I liked this guy. I smiled as I saw Beerus look slightly annoyed. "Oh, you're putting me in a bad mood Whis.." Vegeta gasped. "So this is who you'd rather talk to then your wife on her birthday?" Bulma said as she walked up the stairs next to us. "Aren't you going to introduce me at least?"

"Uh, yes! Bulma! Bulma this is Lord Beerus! And uhh.." At this Whis smiled as he put a hand on his chest and bowed. "Please madam, call me Whis."

"You guys are old friends, huh? Well I'm Bulma, Vegeta's wife / the birthday girl." Bulma walked up to Whis with a smile on her face. "Don't I look great?" She winked. "Pleasure to meet you Bulma." Both Beerus and Whis smiled and spoke in unison. "Wow! Since when did you make friends with such good manners?" I laughed at this. "It is rare, haha!"

"I know! You're not from around here are you? Probably aliens from another planet, right?" Bulma said as she inspected Whis closer. "OKAY! BYE!" Vegeta said as he pushed Bulma back. I scratched the back of my head. "I always knew he would lose it someday.." I said in a low voice. Beerus chuckled at this. "We're vacationing in a nearby galaxy and happened to sense Prince Vegeta's energy."

"Vacation, huh?" Beerus nodded at me. "Well then! Stick around and see how the Earthlings like to party!" Bulma said as she turned back around to us with Vegeta's hands still on her arm. "The more the merrier I'd say!" Vegeta seemed distressed at this offer. Beerus smiled and stepped forward. "I would hate to impose on your party. But history shows I'm not one to turn down on a banquet of food as delicious smelling as that one."

"Sure, dig in!" I said as I lead the way towards the food stands. "Hey, look guys! Vegeta actually has friends!" Bulma said as she ran towards the others to introduce them. They all seemed to be quite intrigued by Beerus as I walked with him over to the food stands. "So what kind of food would you like?" Beerus hummed and looked at the food in front of us. "What would you recommend, my dear?" I smiled. "I would definitely try out the spaghetti!" Beerus smiled as he took a plate from the chef and sat down on a table near us. I took a plate of my own and said down next to him.

"So, what do you think?" I said as I saw Beerus finish his plate. "My, the food here is absolutely exquisite. Remind me to get the recipe later." I smiled as I finished my own plate. "Sure, no problem." Beerus stood up and held a hand out to me. "My lady, would you care to dance?" I smiled as I took his hand. "It would be my pleasure." We walked over to the dance floor and joined the others in the dance. Beerus was quite the dancer. He seemed to have an Egyptian style to his dances which was to be expected. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely even though Vegeta seemed insanely nervous. Really? What's going on in his head I will never know.. After a few minutes of dancing Mr. Satan interrupted us and spoke up, clearly drunk out of his mind. "Hey, you! Funny looking cat creature!" He pointed at Beerus who was twirling around on his head. "I challenge you to a match of strength!" Beerus stopped his twirling and put his hands next to his head on the ground, intrigued by his request. "A duel?"

"I'll give you a good fight! I'm the champ!" Mr. Satan said as he punched his hands in the air before falling onto his back, unconscious. Videl sighed as she sat down next to him. "Come on, dad! Will you please stop embarrassing me?" I sighed and put a hand behind my head. Poor Videl. "Sorry for his rudeness. He's not good at parties." Everyone laughed at that. I walked over to my previous seat near the stage and sat down. The bingo event was about to start. Beerus and Whis sat down on either side of me. Beerus sighed as turned to face Whis. "I haven't felt even a pinch of Super Saiyan God energy since we came to this planet."

"Why do you want to find this Super Saiyan God?" I asked. Beerus smiled as he leaned back into his chair. "I was very much looking forward to test my strength against him."

"I see. Well if you want we can spar after the festivities are over." Beerus raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really? I think I would enjoy that very much." Whis looked at me with a curious look on his face. "My, you certainly are a special one aren't you? Not many dare to challenge Lord Beerus."

"I haven't sparred with anyone other than Vegeta and Trunks in years. It would be nice to spar with someone else for a change."

"Then spar we shall." Beerus said as he took a bite from the meatballs Whis brought over earlier. Whis smiled and started eating himself as well. "From doing what you humans call mingling, I've learned that the only true Saiyans are Vegeta and Goku. The rest are only half-breeds, children of them correct?" I nodded. "That's right." Whis smiled as he turned to look at the stage. It seems the bingo event had started as Bulma walked up the stage with a microphone in hand. "Now! The highlight of my birthday festivities! It's bingo time!" Three models walked up the stage, two with pictures of the castle and jet in their hands, and one pushing a cart onto the stage. "Now I think we can all agree that the castle and the airplane are amazing prizes but both pale in comparison to the grand prize of: A complete set of all seven Dragonballs!" I sighed. Those were the hardest part of Bulma's birthday preparations. It took me almost a month to collect them with Trunks. "All you have to do is win the tournament and you can get any wish you want granted!" At this most of the people around us cheered. Beerus looked intrigued by this. "Oh? Those Dragonballs resemble planet Namek's wish orbs." I smiled. "That's right. Our guardian of the Earth, Dende, is also a Namekian. He created them."

"It seems quite reasonable." Whis said as he took another bite of the meatballs in front of us. "I recall gathering all seven together summons a dragon then grants the orbs owner any wish he so desires."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Yamcha yelled suddenly. "I only count six Dragonballs." He's right. I looked at the Dragonballs and noticed the four star ball had gone missing. "Trust me, guys! I swear I counted the full set an hour ago!" Bulma exclaimed in panic. All of the sudden I heard a ruckus behind us. It seems Trunks and his friends were making a scene and the blue skinned child he was with was holding the four star ball. The little black haired girl standing next to Trunks sighed and exclaimed: "I never wanted it to come to this.." She pulled out her gun and held it to Trunks head. What the hell was going on? "You tell him, sir!" She said as she turned to face the blue skinned boy. "All right! Listen up, Folks! If you don't want us to smash this kid into apple sauce you pay us one million Zeni!" Everyone stared down at the kid and I could see he was getting a bit nervous. "Uhh.. A hundred thousand would also work." He said as he held the Dragonball in front of his face. At this everyone chuckled. "What are you jerks laughing about?!" The girl yelled as she pulled Trunks closer to her. "I'll kill him! I mean it!" Beerus looked very confused at the sight before us. "The deluded child is threatening to kill another child, and yet everyone at this party simply laughs?"

"Don't worry. It's probably just some kind of play. I heard she is Trunks's girlfriend." I said as I poured us some more wine. Beerus grunted at this. "We're not goofing around here! Where's the money?!" The blue skinned kid yelled. "Hey, um Mai? I want to break up?" I laughed at this. "Silence, hostage!" Trunks blushed. "But your chest is on my shoulder." Mai was shocked at this a took a step back while still holding onto Trunks. Meanwhile I laughed so hard I almost spilled my drink. "Forget the bingo tournament! This is way more entertaining!" A very drunk Gohan said. "I want to play your hostage game too, you guys!" Gohan jumped up and pushed the button on his watch that turned his clothes into those of Saiyaman. "Those who would commit evil, beware! The all-powerful Great Saiyaman is here to save Trunks from his evil girlfriend!" Gohan said as he took on some of the most ridiculous poses. Beerus closed his eyes and sighed. "How strange is this? How could that oddly dressed man ever be a Super Saiyan God?"

"If you're going to shoot someone young lady, shoot me!"

"I'm not going to shoot you!" Mai said as she pushed the gun closer to Trunks's head. "No, seriously! Shoot me!" Gohan said as he moved closer to them. "You're crazy!" she said as Gohan moved a few steps backwards. "All right then you villains!" He said as he put his hands on his hips. "Fine! You asked for it!" The girl said as she pointed her gun at Gohan and shot all of her bullets at him. Gohan easily deflected them and laughed. "Hah hah! I told you villains to beware! For you are no match for the power of the Great Saiyaman!" Everyone laughed at this as Gohan stepped closer to the kids. "You guys, all this time I thought that was just a pellet gun, but those were really bullets you shot at me! Little kids should never be playing with something so dangerous. If it hadn't been me up there, you would've shot someone!" As if on que Videl fell down and yelled. "I'm shot!" Mr. Satan and Gohan ran over to Videl. "Videl! My baby has been hit!"

"Oh god, Videl! I'm so sorry!" Chichi and Bulma walked over to them, annoyed. "Gohan! Your stupid superman game nearly got your wife killed!" Gohan sat down on his knees and raised his hands in the air. "I'm so so sorry."

"Stand back, let me take a look at her Gohan."

"Oh. Master Roshi? Can you heal her?"

"I can give her mouth to mouth." At this Bulma slapped him in the head. "She doesn't need mouth to mouth! She's shot in the leg! You're a dirty old man! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Oh yeah? Well neither have you! Slapping a respected elder in the head! Shame on you!" At this Dende stepped forward with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, I can heal her. No problem."

"What? What's he doing?!" Mr. Satan panicked. "Need I remind you that you are speaking to the guardian of the earth?" Piccolo sighed as he spoke. "The guardian of the earth? Oh.. uhm yeah. Gues I kind of blocked that out. "You healed it! It's like it never even happened. Thanks Dende!"

"You're welcome, Videl." Dende smiled as he helped her stand up. "Uhm.. Dende? Could you heal me too, I don't feel so good.." I said as I stood up and showed my stomach. Though it didn't hurt much, I was bleeding quite fast. At this Beerus growled and stood up. "Of-Of course!" Dende ran over to me and healed me as fast as he could. "How dare they!" Beerus balled his fists as Vegeta rushed over to him. Whis wiped his mouth with a napkin and sighed. "I take it you're in a bad mood now? Will you destroy Earth?" I turned to look at Beerus once Dende finished healing me. "It's all right. I'm fine." I said as I walked up to him. "I prefer to see it as renewing so it can reach its potential. Because of course before any creation must come destruction." I walked over to Beerus an put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry. It was just an accident." At this Vegeta balled his fists. "All right everyone! Listen up!" He said as he jumped up on the stage. "That little show is over! Now it's time for the main event of Bulma's birthday, the bingo tournament!" At this Vegeta started one of the most ridiculous dance routines I have ever seen. I almost fell out of my chair, I was laughing so hard. "Okay.. Haha! He's been drinking more than Gohan." Whis smiled. "That was certainly something."

"Indeed. I never figured Vegeta for such a poor song and dance man. Though he'd give you a run for your money." Whis frowned at this. "Now you're just being hurtful. Well, let's say we take another orbit around planet buffet-table?" I smiled and stood up. "Good idea."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Well, if you guys aren't the best readers ever I don't know what you are. 5 reviews on the first chapter? Thank you all so much for your feedback! I'm sorry for the slow upload, I just started my final year in college so life has been a little hectic. I will do my best to update more regularly. So without further ado, the second chapter.**

Battle of a God

Chapter 2

Strength revealed

"I have never seen anyone look so happy while eating a hotdog." I said as I watched Beerus take another bite. "Like I said the food on this planet is simply exquisite."

"It's a shame we don't have food like this at home." Whis smiled as he sat down. "What planet do you-"

"Hey, everybody! Get your cards ready, because it's time to play Bingo!" I sighed as Bulma interrupted me. Her timing just couldn't have been "better". "Are you not going to participate?" I looked up from my plate, it seemed Beerus didn't care much for the bingo tournament. "Oh, no. I don't really want to win anything. I don't care much for materialistic things."

"Neither do I." Beerus said as he crossed his arms. During the tournament, I couldn't help but notice myself thinking about our two guests a lot. I couldn't quite place them anywhere in Vegeta's past. Then again, Vegeta didn't share much about himself to begin with. "Lord Beerus. Have you had a chance to sample this creamy confection they call pudding? It looks like sludge but it tastes like other world." I smiled at that. How can you not know about pudding? "Oh? Pudding you say? Sounds delicious, where can I find it?"

"It should be over by the chocolate fountain. I'll show you." I said as I stood up from my seat. Beerus nodded and followed me. "Hmm. That's odd. I could've sworn the chefs just served a new batch."

"Perhaps Whis got excited and ate them all himself?"

"I heard that! Why don't you take a look at the pink gentleman at the table to your right instead?" Ah, I see. Majin Buu was happily scarfing down the last of the puddings. "Though I doubt I could get him to share any, I suppose we could at least try?" Beerus nodded as we walked over to Buu, here goes nothing. "You there, kindly hand over one of those pudding cups to Lord Beerus." At this Buu simply ate another spoonful of pudding. "I understand if you can't spare time to hand me one, so I'll just take one myself."

"NO! Buu eat!" Beerus growled. "What?!"

"Pudding is all for Buu!"

"You're being a rude guest!" Buu stuck out his tongue and stood up. "All pudding cups are Buu's!" At this he picked up the plate of pudding and started licking all of them. "Give me one of them now!" Beerus said as he started pulling on Buu's cloak. Meanwhile I just stood there gaping at them. "What in the world.."

"My apologies. Lord Beerus can get quite passionate about his dining." Whis chuckled as he walked over to the table. "I want the pudding! Give me one right now!"

"No, mine!" With that Buu ate all the pudding cups, plate and all. "You dumb blob!" Beerus yelled at the top of his lungs. "You call Buu dumb? Now Buu turn you into candy and eat you!" Beerus seemed to get more angry with every word he spoke. A faint purple aura started surrounding him and I could feel his power level rising. Was he really going to fight over this? "Calm down." Whis said as he watched the dispute before him. "You make me mad!" With this Beerus unleashed a wave of energy that blew over the table. Everyone seemed to take notice of this, even Vegeta who looked like the end of the world had come. Whis and I tried to get them to calm down, but Beerus didn't seem to want to listen to anyone. Majin Buu took this moment to charge at Beerus, but his efforts where in vain. He easily got blown backwards by a simple movement of Beerus left hand and landed back in the pool. "You can't do that to Buu!" Buu seemed ecstatic and charged Beerus yet again as soon as he flew out of the pool. Beerus easily dodged his punches and knocked him down with a flick with his fingers. "Lord Beerus, no! Please stop!" Vegata stepped in front of Buu and held out his hands. I walked up to him and tried to talk. "I can easily make more pudding if you really want them that badly." I held out my hands in front of my chest, waving them slowly. But before Beerus could even respond, the others decided to join the fight. "Come on guys! Let's roll!" Master Roshi yelled out as 18 charged in first. 18 tried to attack Beerus from behind but he easily teleported behind her and punched her in the back. After that Tien charged in, but before his first could even hit Beerus his hand got stuck in a dead lock by Beerus's own, who then threw Tien to the left of him. Piccolo tried to kick him in the back of the head as soon as Beerus released Tien, but alas, got knocked out by a punch to the neck. "Tien?" Chiaotzu ran over to Tien with a worried look on his face. Tien sat up and cradled his arm. "His strength is incredible.."

"I'll hold him off. Get the others to safety." I turned as I saw Gohan standing behind me. "I don't understand. Beerus seemed like such a nice guy."

"There's no time, just go!" At that Gohan flew after Beerus, who at the time was fighting Majin Buu again. "This is what happens when mortals don't share their pudding." Beerus smiled as he pulled Buu up by his head tentacle, preparing to punch him in the face. "That's enough!" Gohan said as he appeared behind him, putting his arms around Beerus's waist. Beerus smiled and flipped Gohan forward and smacked his head with Buu's making them both fall unconscious. Beerus then kicked them both to the sides and sighed. "Tsk. No point in holding back now." Vegeta said as he powered up to a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta flew up to meet Beerus in the air. "This way if you want to fight." He said as he pointed to the left of them. Beerus smiled and followed after him. As did I. I was sure I would never be able to beat Beerus but at the very least I could monitor the fight, and try to stop it once it got out of hand.

Once they got to the far end of the garden, Vegeta charged Beerus. Beerus quickly responded with a fist to stop Vegeta's. After exchanging a few punches, Vegeta started to get hit more often, resulting into him being thrown into the earth. "Prince Vegeta is highly skilled, but he lacks the power to match me. Wouldn't you say so, my dear?" Beerus said as he appeared before me. "You don't seem to fear me at all though."

"Why should I? I know you won't hurt me." I said with a nervous smile on my face. "Oh, do you now?" Beerus smiled and started lowering himself to the ground, but as soon as he did, Gotenks flew up to kick him in the head. Beerus dodged it, and turned to see who attacked him. "Let's do this! An uninvited birthday guest with manners so bad he starts a fight over a pudding cup deserves to get Gotenks fist down his throat." Beerus sighed. "How sad. You earthlings have no idea how lucky you are to know the delight of pudding. But for me it is always a taste just beyond grasp, at least for the last 5 minutes. PUDDING!" Beerus threw his arms in the air and yelled in agony. "Oh even the name is coated in deliciousness!" With this Gotenks took a step back, raising an eyebrow. Was this guy for real? "I thought you'd never shut up!" Gotenks powered up to a Super Saiyan and charged Beerus with a flurry of punches. But before he could even run away, Beerus bend him over the knee and spanked him. After that he dropped him down to the ground and smirked. "I knew you'd be the strongest opponent I'd ever face, but I still didn't think it would be over this quickly." I turned and saw Vegeta stand up, clutching his left arm. Beerus smirked. "Tsk. Not the ending I wanted."

"I don't get a pudding cup, and this Super Saiyan God is not here. It's time to punish earth." Beerus held out his hand in front of Vegeta's face, ready to fire a blast. "I'll take some pride in the fact it took Beerus the destroyer to beat me."

"Indeed, that's a fine way to rationalize your death. At least you'll die with your honor intact."

"All right, that's enough of this." I stood in front of Beerus and pushed his hand away. "Enough is enough. Stop this meaningless fighting before things get out of hand."

"Out of hand? Are you insane?!" Oh, no. "Bulma?" I turned to face my sister who came running over to us, mad like a raging bull. "I don't care for how many years you and my husband have known each other, your selfish pudding cup fight has ruined my 39th birthday party!" After this Bulma slapped Beerus right in the face. If it weren't for the fighting beforehand, this would've probably made me pee my pants. My sister was brave, I'd give her that much. After the slap in the face, Beerus immediately responded with a soft slap of his own knocking Bulma unconscious. I ran over to her and flew her away from the battlefield as soon as I could, but before I even got out of the garden I heard Vegeta yell. "How dare you? THAT'S MY WIFE!" I could feel his energy rising and I could swear that in this moment in time, Vegeta might have surpassed Goku's power level. "You bastard!" I placed Bulma in front of Dende and turned back to the fight. "This is incredible! It seems like Vegeta's anger has made him even stronger!" Master Roshi said as he observed the battle. Once he finished talking a huge blast exploded before us, knocking back some of the others. I shielded my eyes with my arms and tried to look at the two fighters as soon as the light dissipated. It seemed like the blast was in vain as Beerus seemed to be unharmed. Vegeta and Beerus flew closer to us and stood back down onto the ground. "Impressive show. It only proved you are not the Super Saiyan God either. I should take my leave, but only after destroying the Earth. Whis?" Whis who patiently stood by the others, took another bite out of his sushi. "In a minute."

"No, I won't let you do it! Why must you always destroy?" Vegeta said as he powered down to a normal Saiyan. "Don't stall. I've already made up my mind Vegeta." At this, Beerus touched Vegeta's forehead with his index finger, instantly putting Vegeta to sleep. "Whis, come on!" Whis sighed and put down his plate. "Yes, Lord Beerus? Is there something you wanted?"

"I must admit you were right about the Saiyan God prophecy. This whole endeavor has been nothing but the two of us chasing the echo of a myth. But I shall destroy this planet before I return home!"

"As you wish, Lord Beerus. But first I'm going to finish eating, okay?" At this Beerus sighed. Whis had a great sense of humor, too bad he wasn't on our side. Beerus cleared his throat and flew over to stand in front of me. "Look. I like your planet, and I like you. I have enjoyed myself enough not to despise my time here entirely. I'll give you one last chance to save yourself. I nominate you. Come a little closer won't you?" I nodded at this and took a few steps forward. "Now all you have to do is play a game of rock, paper, scissors. If you win, I'll leave your earth intact. But of course if you lose, so does your planet."

"Are our lives really just a game to you? Do you really think yourself to be important enough to decide over life and death? I won't take any part in your silly games." Beerus frowned. I could hear the others yelling at me, but I decided to ignore them. It didn't matter what I did, I was pretty sure Beerus always made sure he got his way. "You fool. I thought you to be smarter than the other mortals." Beerus sighed and flew up into the sky, but before he could do anything someone yelled out. "Wait!" Was that Goku? I turned around to face my old friend. Just in time, as usual. Goku landed next to me and looked up at Beerus who was flying back down. "Hmpf. You shouldn't have come back. Unless.. You finally figured out the Saiyan God prophecy?"

"I haven't worked out all the kinks to it yet, but I do know I can't let you blow up the earth!"

"Destruction is in my very name." Beerus smiled as he took a step forward. "Believe me, I'm aware of that Lord Beerus. But just this once, can you please give us a pass?"

"And if I do? Will you still fight me?" Goku put his hand behind his head and smiled. "Yeah.. I would love to settle the score, but I'm pretty sure I'd get killed. No matter what power level I'm at it won't be a fair fight. Hmm.." Goku seemed lost in thoughts for a moment before jumping up and smiling. "That's it! Lord Beerus! I need a minute to try one last crazy idea."

"Idea for what?"

"For summoning the Super Saiyan God guy you want to meet. I think I know how to do it now, but it's not going to be easy."

"I'm listening."

"Can you give me, like, five minutes? Just a little time. That's all I need." Goku put his hands out as if he was begging and smiled. "Please?"

"All right. You got five minutes."

"Yes! Thanks. Tonks, can you go fetch me the Dragonballs?" I blinked and nodded. "Uh sure." After gathering the Dragonballs in a small pile on the ground near the pool, I sighed. "This better work." Bulma said as walked over to us, with Vegeta holding onto her for support. "I'm sorry Bulma, but to do this I'm going to have to use the Dragonballs."

"No problem. Take whatever you need so long as it sends that party crashing jerk and his friend back to where they came from."

"Wow Bulma, harsh." I chuckled as I sat down the patio chair next to us. "He's still a god Bulma. You got to respect the rank." Bulma raised an eyebrow at Goku's comment. "What?! A god?" Beerus made a peace sign and smirked. "Yep."

"Well, that's stupid! What kind of a god throws a temper tantrum because he missed out on a pudding cup?"

"Listen, Bulma. He is no ordinary god. He's a god of destruction, the last of his kind you ever want to encounter." At this Bulma gasped. I guess now she realized what kind of trouble we were in. "His name is Lord Beerus. He is the strongest being in the universe. His name alone was enough to scare the crap out of King Kai and Supreme Kai." Whis sighed as he walked over to us, with a box of food in hand. "Please watch your language around Lord Beerus, otherwise he won't just destroy the Earth but the entire solar system as well."

"Goku, if you have a plan for the Dragonballs you better do it now. I'm not sure Beerus will stay this patient forever." Goku nodded at me and raised his hands in the air. "Eternal Shenron! By your name I summon you forth." At this the Dragonballs started to glow a bright gold and both Goku and I took a step back. "Oh, so that's it? Calling in the big guns to get rid of this guy, huh?" Krillin said as we watched Shenron fly up into the air. "Nope. Shenron can't handle this guy."

"I am Shenron. I shall grant you any wish, now speak!" Goku put his hands on his hips and took a step forward. "I've got to make this fast Shenron! Um, have you ever heard of a thing called the Super Saiyan God?" At this Beerus approached Shenron as well. "Oh. I'd like to hear his answer to that question as much as you do."

"Yes, I have."

"Seriously? You really know about it?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Is your wish to know whether I know about the Super Saiyan God?"

"No, no! But if you know where a Saiyan God is, I want to use my wish to bring him here." Shenron's eyes glowed red for a moment before he started to speak again. "I cannot because one does not yet exist. The Super Saiyan God can only exist temporarily in your world, because she is not yet ready to wield such power on her own. But when multiple Saiyans project their energy into her, she can transform." Everyone gasped at this. "Can you go over that one more time?"

"So many questions yet no wishing. Speak your wish now."

"It's more for Lord Beerus. He said he would blow up the Earth unless he meets a Super Saiyan God, right?"

"The Lord Beerus? I have heard many things about you."

"Likewise. But I'm in a rush, so tell them how to summon this Super Saiyan God."

"Long ago a small group of Saiyans questioned the evil committed by their race. The good Saiyans decided to lead a revolt against the bad and to assure victory combined their powers to summon a Saiyan. A Super Saiyan God. This savior easily defeated the other Saiyans with her immense power, but she then vanished as quickly as she came. Because the energy the Saiyans had offered her could not last for long. In time, evil once again took root on the planet Vegeta, and the memory of the Super Saiyan God had long since been forgotten. Merely lost all together. But I still know how to summon her. Six Saiyans with righteous hearts must join hands and instil their inner light into the other. With her friends energy flowing through her veins, this saiyan shall then take the form of a Super Saiyan God."

"As interesting as all this sounds, am I correct to assume this Super Saiyan God is a female? You keep referring to "her"." Shenron nodded at Beerus's question. "That is correct."

"Then this was all for naught. There are no more female Saiyans left alive." Vegeta said as he raised his fist. "That is false."

"What?!" Everyone gasped at this. Another Saiyan left alive? And a female at that. "Can we use our wish to summon her to us?" Goku said as he looked up to Shenron with hopeful eyes. "She is already here, standing right next to you. I have given you the information you required, I take my leave now." With that Shenron left. "What? What did he mean by that?" I said as I turned to face Goku. Bulma sighed and walked up to me, taking my right hand in hers. "Maybe it's time to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?" I pulled my hand back, irritated by this nonsense. "33 years ago, in the middle of the night a strange meteorite crashed into our garden. But upon closer inspection, this meteorite turned out to be a space pod with a little baby inside. That was you, Tonks."

"What?!" Both Vegeta and I gasped at this. "Don't you think it would've been smart to bring this up sooner, woman?!" Bulma growled. "My parents wanted her to have a normal life. Even after everything we have been through it seemed like the best idea to keep it a secret." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All along, all this time, I was a Saiyan as well? "Tonks, I know this is a great shock but we have no time. Do you think you can do it?" Goku put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I.. I don't know? I don't even know how to become a Super Saiyan."

"You're going to learn something much more important, my dear. A Super Saiyan Goddes, right under our noses. How could we not have seen that? I wonder.." Beerus said as he examined me. "But first we have to find six Saiyans with righteous hearts? Hmpf. Good luck with that. The only two that are even close to righteous are Tonks and Goten." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face. "Hey! Don't say that? Sure, Vegeta can be a jerk sometimes but what about my Thrunks? He's just a little boy."

"Hmpf. Any boy that young who already has a serious girlfriend does not have a righteous heart." Bulma growled and balled her fists. "Oh, shut up! You mean old prude! I bet you're kind of jealous of him."

"Yeah, Piccolo. And are you suggesting Goku and Gohan are impure too?" At this Goku face palmed himself, clearly he did not want to be here for this conversation. Meanwhile me and Krillin were laughing like crazy. "Well, Goku is pure of spirit but not of logic. Fighting Beerus is plain dumb. Whether that still adds up to him being righteous, I do not know."

"WHAT? Take that back!" At this Beerus lost it. "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND AND SUMMON THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD?"

"All right, all right! We'll do it!" Goku said as he gathered all the Saiyans with him. Dende smiled as he finished healing Vegeta and spoke up. "Listen, we're not talking about perfection. We're talking about pure of heart. All six of you have risked your lives to save the universe, that has to count for something right? Though Vegeta may have been evil a long time ago, he has been fighting at our sides for decades now. He's good in my book." At this Vegeta frowned. "The Prince of all Saiyans is not a righteous goody-goody."

"Cool it off, bad man. Just give it a try already." Bulma said as she pushed him closer to the group. At this everyone grabbed each other's hands and powered up as much as they could, and transferred all the power they had to me. I felt a strange tingling sensation rushing through my veins, though nothing that would suggest to me that I was becoming a Super Saiyan God. "Tonks, are you feeling any different? Any changes?" Gohan asked as he stared at me. "No, I don't think so.." At this everyone powered back down into a normal Saiyan and I started to glow golden. As we lowered back down to the ground, I could see everyone staring at me. "Tonks! Your power level is higher than any fighter in history!" I sighed. "While that may be true, it is not enough."

"Don't bother with the celebrations, Gohan. She does not yet hold the power of a Super Saiyan God." Goku turned to face Piccolo as he spoke. "Yeah, but then what was that?"

"Tonks did briefly become stronger, but only because she absorbed the others fighting energy. It did not transform her."

"He's right I'm afraid. That was just a superficial boost, not a transformation. She is not yet a god." I nodded at Beerus words. "I know I'm still not strong enough to beat you. What a bummer." At this Whis walked up to us. "May I please have your attention? You may have misunderstood. Shenron specifically said that the inner light of six Saiyans with righteous hearts had to be instilled upon a female Saiyan, that makes the total number of Saiyans you need seven." Goku gasped. "Oh, so it didn't work because we goofed up the count? Well where are we gonna find another Saiyan?"

"All right, that's enough. I thought I was going to meet the Super Saiyan God but I guess not. What a disappointment. I guess I'll head home for a much deserved nap after I destroy the planet of course." Beerus said as he turned to walk away. "Hold on, Lord Beerus." Videl said as he ran after him. "There is one more Saiyan here." Gohan raised his eyebrows at that. "What are you talking about? Who is the other Saiyan?" Videl smiled at this. "Well he's technically not here yet. And he's not a Saiyan like Goku, Vegeta or Tonks but I know he has Saiyan blood to go with a righteous heart." Gohan seemed to be even more confused after this. Dende chuckled and spoke. "You guys. Videl is pregnant. Growing within her is Gohan and Videl's quarter Saiyan child." "Are we really going to have a baby?" At this Gohan ran at Videl and hugged her. "We are. I wanted to make it a surprise but now is as good a time as any." Beerus sighed at this. "Are you going to transform Tonks into a God or what?"

"Fine. Let's add Videl and the baby and try again."

"Are you sure this will work, Gohan? Our baby hasn't even been born yet."

"We at least have to give it a shot now that the Earth is at stake." Videl nodded at this and once we all held hands again, the seven of us powered up again. This time things went different. After only a few seconds I could feel my body radiate with power, and the golden aura surrounding us turned a bright blue. This was it. Once the others had powered down again I could see myself still being engulfed with this bright blue aura. My previously blonde hair had turned a cherry red, and I could feel myself getting stronger by the second. So this was what it was like to feel true power? "Are you pleased Beerus? It seems they have accomplished something quite successful."

"Yes, it's my just reward for being so patient."

"Really? So you think I've actually transformed into a Super Saiyan God?"

"What else would you be, my dear? But we should know for certain once we start our battle. You promised me a sparring match, remember?" I smiled at this. At least with my new found power, I might stand a chance. "So, are we ready to begin yet?"

"Always."


End file.
